Remember Me
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: In a blink of an eye...her life changes drastically. After a single accident that nearly claims her life in the process. She has no memory of her previous life and more importantly she doesn't remember who she is and suffers from amnesia. Can a mysterious handsome man who's charms is probably the only thing can help her bring back her memories and her life back? Sparxshipper.
1. Preface

_Remember Me_

 **[Main Pairing Bloom x Valtor]**

I back with another new sparkshipper!

In a blink of an eye...her life changes drastically. After a single accident that nearly claims her life in the process. She has no memory of her previous life and more importantly she doesn't remember who she is and suffers from amnesia. Can a mysterious handsome man who's charms is probably the only thing can help her bring back her memories and her life back? Or will her memories forever be gone?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club nor it's characters.

 **AN:** For this story, Bloom's parents are divorced because they couldn't get along anymore and they had remarried over a few years ago when she was 13 and now she's 17.

The very first chapter will be probably the only chapter from Third Point of View and the rest from One Point of View as I don't like switching point of views often.

* * *

 _Preface_

Bright white crystal snowflakes were falling from the dark colds that swirled the area. Everything was peaceful and quite. The air was crimson cold. The entire town was covered in thick blankets of snow from buildings to small cars, to the swing sets and everything else were covered in thick crystal thick snow.

The evergreen forest was covered in the blanket of white virgin snow. Everyone was intrigued by nature's utter beauty and it fascinated them. Out far into the woods in the mountain, in a cabin house that had smoke rising up into the cold air. A family of five lives in that cozy home. It was that time of year a certain sleeping red-haired girl was all snuggled up in her soft warm bed. The blankets were ruffed up about her body.

To say, she loved to sleep more than anything in the entire world and it wasn't a lie.

The house was very quite.

No one was awake yet or that's how she sensed it.

She was quite a heavy sleeper.

A certain someone was just on the side of her door glancing down at her with a smile on the face. She was a beautiful girl no doubt about it. She was smart, funny, lovable, and everything he wished for his youngest daughter to be, and she was. In a way of that, she reminded him of his ex-wife, Marion with her attitude.

It's been a few years since they had gotten divorced and that shattered their daughters's hearts, but he had a talk with them along with their mother that he and their mother weren't getting along anymore as it used to be from before.

Their relationship was going down hill and they had been having troublesome affairs and complications that they could no longer endure and so after the chat that the four of them had and explained to their daughters why things were ending between him and their mother, they seemed to understand in a way they could, but they both could tell they were severally injured ever since then.

He never meant to break their hearts with the divorce and what made matters worse was that they had both had fallen in love again but with someone else and that they'd asked them to attend their weddings separately. It had physically and mentally hurt them that their parents were no longer together again as they were trying many ways to get them back together and it kept backfiring over and over again.

He had seen the pain that was written across their faces and what both of them went through during the time when they went to his wedding and their mother's wedding. They were deeply crushed that they had to endure their happiness even if it meant they couldn't be truly happy with their decision, in end it was their parents' life not theirs.

Oritel smiled at her.

He only had her and her sister for the weekends while his ex-wife had them for the entire week from Monday down to Friday. She had more custody over the girls than him. After all, he couldn't blame her (well partially a little), he knew that girls needed their mother more than their father as he couldn't understand them as much a mother could with her daughters.

The divorce had heavily affected his youngest daughter, Bloom, even though her elder sister had understood their decision even though she was slightly affected by it.

Bloom, she was something else entirely he couldn't figure out and he was luckiest man in the world to have them both as his daughters and he was forever grateful that his ex-wife gave him those precious gifts. During the time he was married to her, he considered himself to be the luckiest man to have her but things had changed afterwards.

He tip-toed into the room as he gently sat on the bed, trying not to disturb her sleep.

He loved watching her sleep it reminded him of the memories of he had with her with she was a little girl; how she used to fall asleep in his arms; how he used to read her bedtimes stories in her bed along with Marion as they watched their little girl drifted off into her own world of sleep...there was countless of things he remembered about her and he cherished every moments of his daughters as he watched them grow up into a spectacular, beautiful, confident young women they are now today.

She was a grown girl now.

He smiled at her.

He's been a good father to them and also a good father to his young son who's turning three this year. He had mossy brown hair with blue eyes that he'd taken after his mother.

"Bloom," he whispered gently, trying not to startle her from her sleep.

Bloom only moaned in response as she turned to the other way. She was a sleeper and it was damn hard to wake her up, early in the morning.

This time he tapped onto her shoulders. "Bloom, wake up my darling. It's time for you to wake up."

Bloom moaned again as she slowly opened her eyes, revealing her blue eyes to her father who sat on the side of her bed. "Dad?" she questioned, as she rose up from her bed as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. She was still tired from last night.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he kissed her on her forehead, "about time that you woke up," he chuckled.

Bloom couldn't but smile at her father.

"What time is it?" she yawned for the second time.

"About eight-thirty."

She looked at him as she raised her brows at him. "Really? It's still early you know." He watched her slump back in her warm comfy bed.

"About that Bloom, _all_ of us are heading down to the city. I mean all of us," he told her as Bloom mumbled a few things under her breath that her father did not hear. "Do _we_ have to go?" she placed a pillow on her head.

"Yes. Get up and get ready Bloom."

"I bet you that Daphne isn't up either!" she cried out from under her pillow, desperately wanting more sleep.

"Actually, she is." Oritel responded back to his daughter. "And you have ten minutes to change and to see you downstairs." He got up from her bed as he looked at her. "Get up Bloom. Times running out," he pointed to his watch he had on his wrist, telling her to get moving.

He closed the door behind him as Bloom got up from her bed miserably cold since her bare skin of her feet touched the wooden cold floor sending shivers down her spine.

Bloom decided she was going to wear the dark red wool shirt (that had opening holes in it since it kneaded together by the knit) with black shirt underneath it as she pulled out her favorite skinny jeans and a jacket.

She headed to the bathroom to wash up and to brush her teeth. After that she applied the right amount of make-up and brushed her wavy hair as it reached her mid-waist. She wore her favorite brown heeled boots that were a few inches tall.

The red-haired girl headed downstairs as she saw her 'supposedly' step-mother in the kitchen. She would never call this woman her mother as she already has a mother related to her by her blood and flesh and step-brother who was only three years of age was sitting in the high-chair, waiting for his mother to feed him.

"Good morning Bloom, I'm glad to see you up," her voice was soft and cheerful but at times Bloom sensed that she was doing this because of Oritel.

Even she had to respect his new wife as their agreement even though she was very unhappy by the fact that her father wanted her to respect her as if she were in her mother and that led her to a sever argument with her father.

She told her father that she would never call this woman her Mom as this woman would never take the place of the woman who'd given birth to her and raised her for all these years. Her true mother.

It hurt her once her father said that to her and she asked him specifically if she should call the other man Dad in replacement of him, the new husband of her mother. He didn't want her to call that man her Dad and so the two of them had came into an agreement that she should respect his new wife.

"Good morning Lillian," Bloom said cheerfully, as she made her way to the kitchen as she was making herself a cup of fresh coffee.

Over the four years her step-mother had been getting closer to Bloom and Daphne, trying to connect herself to both of the girls that she was quite fond of them.

At first, she knew it was difficult for them to adjust to the new life style and it wasn't easy for them. They had it rough for the first couple of weeks, especially Bloom. She remembered how heavily miserable she was when she was living with them for the first time, away from their mother. She was only thirteen at the time, a young teenage girl with ranging hormones as she was feeling conflicted with her emotions.

Bloom placed her toast and fruits on her plate as she headed to the table with her coffee in her hand. Who said no one could do multitasking? It was only a myth to her as she did everything in two hands at the same time.

She glanced at her screen phone as she saw an incoming text from her boyfriend. That's right, she had been dating him for nearly two years and she was in love with that guy. He was everything to her as she was everything to him.

He was only older than her in two years. She was a junior and he's a senior and he's graduating this year and he was off to college afterwards.

Though, she was supposed to be a sophomore but she was ahead of her class in a year that made the difference.

Her father wasn't particularly fond of him as he had dislike him tremendously as for Bloom she could not see the reason why he didn't like the guy.

There was no reason for him to dislike her boyfriend. He is a great for her and even her mother develop some fondness over him as she seen something in him that her father quite did not see. Her mother was quite happy for her daughter who had found someone who would love her in return and that is what she wished for her and Daphne. Happiness.

She couldn't help but giggle at his random comment he made as she quickly replied to him. He was out of town for the weekend and he won't see her till Monday. He sent her an emoji that sent kisses to her as she slightly blushed as sent him 'I Love You' back to him.

"Someone's in love from the morning," her older sister teased as Bloom scolded her for saying that directly in front of her father that she didn't notice that he was sitting there until well Daphne said that to her, making her cheeks burn red.

"Bloom," her father began, his eyes firmly planted on her. "I still don't see the reason why you like him."

Every time when someone mentions her boyfriend up, her fathers says that exact same sentence over and over again.

"I still find that you're too young to have a boyfriend."

 _Ugh._

 _He will never understand anything that I say to him. Mom likes him as much as I love him._ _Daphne somewhere in the between zone of being happy for me and not at times. It's probably because I annoy her at times. But Dad wanted him to be away from me for no explanation. He never gave one to me. He just wanted to annoy the hell out of me._

"You know Dad, you never gave me an exact reason why you dislike him," Bloom pressed her lips together, narrowing her eyes at her father.

Bloom watched him as he took a sip from his coffee. "Because Bloom, I personally don't think he's the right guy for you."

Her eye widen as a bug's eyes.

"You always say that to every guy I meet but never dated!" she exasperated as she crossed her arms, displeased by her father's words that seemed to be toxic to her.

"I don't see you saying anything to Daphne. She's also has a boyfriend you know. Thoren FYI." Getting a glare for her older sister as Bloom gave her an innocent smile. She shouldn't have interfered from the beginning and maybe she wouldn't be spilling out her secrets.

"You do?" he rose his brows at his elder daughter who gave a small smile.

"We're just friends. Nothing more," her voice grew softer. A voice Bloom knew too well whenever she used that tone, trying to persuade her own father, trying to let him think otherwise.

 _Smart._

"Let's not argue over something stupid that would ruin our day," the red-haired girl began as she took a bite from her toast as she glanced at her father and sister who remained quite and went back to whatever they were doing, previously.

And Lillian was feeding her three-year old son who surprisingly made no fuss about the food like all children his would do as they would throw random tantrums to their mothers. He was just quite and Bloom loved her half-bother a lot.

* * *

8:45

"It's time to go!" Oritel shouted to get everyone's attention as Bloom slid down the stairs with her things.

Bloom was the first person to head outside, in the cold weather. It was a good thing she wore a wool hat on her head. It was literally freezing outside. Snowflakes were dancing in the air as it was piling on the thick snowy ground.

Bloom examined the white world around her as she noticed the roads were completely iced up from all the snow and stuff. And the road itself was already a winding pathway through the mountains. It made her think that maybe they shouldn't be leaving since the snow was dropping down to the world rapidly, non-stopping.

 _What if..._ she tossed that thought from her mind. Her father had to be extra careful while driving on the slippery roads.

"Bloom, why aren't you in the car?" Oritel asked his daughter who was staring at the icy roads. He was holding his son who was all bundled up in his warm clothes.

"Dad. The roads are completely covered in ice. I don't think its wise to you know drive down the road." Bloom explained to her father as he too was examining the road that was covered in ice a result from the snow.

"Don't worry, I'll be cautions while driving if that's worrying you so much." He placed his son in the car seat in the middle. Bloom couldn't help but feel...it wasn't right to go as she sat down in the car.

Bloom took her earphones and placed it into her ears as she saw her step-mother and sister finally entering the car. She blasted her music high enough that she wouldn't be able to hear them talking as usual as she goes on her own thing.

Her father pulled out from the drive way as they headed down the mountains. What made her anxiety even less was that she saw other people too, heading their up to the snowy mountain and down to the city.

9:30

Bloom gazed at her window on her left side. She gasped when she saw an idiot person who driving like a drunk or insane person along with three passengers who were all teenaged boys that looked no older than seventeen.

What in the hell were they trying to do?

Obviously, they were on the wrong side of the road, trying to pass them because her father was driving cautiously and so were the other people who were right behind them.

But the problem was...there was no room for them to get pass them, even upfront since there was another car head of them.

What were they possibly going to do?

9:45

Another car was driving down the road which made the teenaged driver panic...and so there was no room for them to get back to the right road.

Bloom gasped, her blue eyes widen in fear.

"Dad?" her voice was filled with panic as he gazed at his left mirror and gasped as well, by then Daphne and Lillian knew what was going on...

"Oritel you have to do something..." she shrieked in frenzy like state. Bloom watched as Daphne held her arms to her step-brother protectively.

The driver was merging back to the right lane...but...

Bloom felt everything go black as she heard the screams of her family fade away as darkness swallowed her up completely.

9:46

They had crashed into them; sending the family down the mountain in the most dangerous zone of the mountain as the car tumbled back, flipping in the most awkward and hazardous way possible, in a way it would kill someone instantly. The glass of the car was shattered as tree branches jabbed through the glass like it was nothing. The car kept rolling down until it crashed into the largest, tallest oak tree ever.

10:30

Loud sirens were heard.

An ambulance came and so did the police.

They were utterly shocked and horrified to see a damaged vehicle down the hazardous mountain. Once they got to the scene, their hearts broke instantly upon seeing a family in such a state.

The paramedics placed each of them on a gurney, and gently moved their served body that suffered many deep wounds of blood gushing out of them. They immediatly placed a IV in each of their arms and an oxygen tank on their mouths as they rolled them into the two separate ambulance car.

The police had confiscated the driver license from the teenaged boy who was driving the automobile and he was to head to court for the crimes. He'd put his friends and an entire family in danger even though he'd pleaded to them that it was an accident. They made him open his mouth in order to detect if he was drinking or not and another penalty for him for being an underaged drinker for he drank at the very least three cups of beer.

The people felt sorry for the family who suffered such a tragic accident.

The blond haired-girl was already dead and there was no way they could even save her. A sharp branch had pierced between her breasts in the location of her heart as dark crimson blood was flowing out and her pulse was fading away. The blond girl was zipped in a bag for there was nothing they could do for her and felt really awful about putting her in a bag like that. The child was somewhat okay but they don't know for sure since there was no severe cuts but a few bruises.

The man had many opened, deep wounds that were gashing out from all across his face. His eyes were all bruised and swollen up in the shades of the deepest reds and purple. His abdomen had the largest wound as dark blood was pouring out of him like a waterfall.

Although the woman, she had severed cuts and gashes as well but not as severe as the man's or the young blond haired girl.

The girl with brilliant red hair's body flew out of the car. She was bruised everywhere. Blood was gushing out from her chest. Scars were literally on her face and hot dark red blood was flowing down her pale face and the problem was they couldn't tell if the blood was steaming down from her head since she had a naturally red-hair color. She had a broken leg and arm that were puffed up.

The teenaged boy was handcuffed and being put in the police car as the two ambulance's door were shut, blaring their sirens loudly so they could get to the hospital as quickly as they can to save the lives of the family who's lives were on the line.

But a text was sent to Bloom's phone as it was held by the police in order to contact other family members since the rest of the phones were literally destroyed in the accident.

It was a text from her mother, Marion.

* * *

Hoped you'd enjoyed the long prolouge of this story even though there was a tragedy. It was quite long for just the introduction. And so the next chapter would begin in Bloom's point of view.

Please do leave a comment below and tell me your thoughts and opinions!


	2. Who Am I

Chapter One: Who Am I

 _Moment One._

I opened my eyes.

 _Moment Two._

I felt a huge sensation of throbbing surging throughout my body, like being electrocuted or even worse than that. Everything around me was so bright as I squinted my eyes, because of the bright white lights in the room as I took in my surrounding.

 _Where was I?_

An unbearable throbbing sensation shot through my entire body the moment when I first opened my eyes.

Pain was the only thing I felt in my body that was aching me.

It was a terrible pain.

I don't understand what had happened? Or why was I here? I was completely clueless. I couldn't even understand why was I brought to this place? Or even remember what had happened previously. What do I remember from my former life?

My lungs contracted painfully as I took in short breaths through the plastic oxygen thing that was placed on my mouth and nose. It hurt to take in breaths especially deeper breaths. My muscles were tensed, completely restraining my entire body from doing any movements.

I couldn't even move my finger.

I felt a hard cast was placed on my right arm and left leg, another reason why I couldn't move my muscles. A throbbing pain hit my head that made me feel dizzy and a bit nauseous. I felt the IV is in my left arm, because I felt it poking me as I tired to move that arm that felt utterly heavy to move for some reason.

I felt thick bandages were wrapped around my head. Even on my chest, beneath the blue nightgown I sensed that there was also bandages wrapped my breasts. I felt there were stitches across my abdomen and even around some parts of my face. Even my nose was put into a cast and there were stitches that were irritating my skin.

I must've been in some kind of terrible accident that left me all broken like this. I don't even remember my name or who I was? I tried to move my head slightly without hurting my muscles. I saw colorful balloons everywhere that said "Get Well Soon!" and flowers, beautiful colorful flowers with some kind of cards attached to the bouquet of flowers.

As side from that, I saw a man and a woman who was holding a small little girl in her arms, the three of them were softly sleeping on the plush couch as if they were waiting for me to wake up.

Who were they?

Do they even know me? Was it the reason why they were here?

Who am I?

Are these people my family? I couldn't remember anything expect for just waking up.

Dammit, my head was hurting really badly. I never had a huge headache like this from before. It was pounding heavily in my head, like a hammer waking on some kind thick nail into the metal wall.

I heard of one them moved, and gazed in my direction and a smile was across the redhead's face. She seemed to be delighted upon my awakening.

"Bloom?" the woman questioned in confusion; her voice was soft and sweet at the same time, as I watched her as she carefully place her child on the plush couch without disturbing her from her sleep.

So that was my name: Bloom?

I watched as the woman was approaching me, tears filling her eyes whether it was joyous tears or pity tears. She sat on the edge of the bed, gently without being too close to my legs. She had a painful expression across her face.

The red-haired woman grabbed my left hand in hers, gently. I felt the utter smoothness of her skin. It was warm and somehow at her touch, it made my blood tingly from the inside. I tried to smile at that but it only pained me to do so.

"Don't do that Bloom," she said, looking painfully hurt as she watching me, trying to smile to her.

"I...I..." my voice was raw, and dry that I had barely heard my voice. Couldn't I speak? What if I can't? Panic filled my thoughts entirely.

"You can't talk, sweetheart," the woman continued softly, gazing at me with such sorrow in her beautiful green eyes.

"Your throat is still swollen and the doctor had informed us that you won't be able to talk for a few hours or so," her green eyes flicked with much pain and emotions as she was gazing at me and she had squeezed my hand for support.

"Oh Bloom, I'd thought I'd lost you," her voice shook in a murmur. I felt the woman's fingers running through my red hair. She seemed too frantic about the situation I am in because I kept noticing she was uttering a small prayer in a whisper.

What do I mean to her?

Was this woman 'supposed' to be my Mom or something?

She kept holding onto me, like she was afraid that she might lose me forever.

"I'm so glad you're awake. It's been about a month since the car accident," her glossy green eyes showed a sign that she might end up in tears again. "And you've been in a coma ever since then. The doctor said you were in critical condition that…he thought that you weren't going to make it…and I'm pleased to see you, you're okay. Thank God."

Something behind her voice made me feel she was hiding something else...something dreadful even.

I don't even remember being in a car accident.

"I...I don't remember." I tried to speak louder so the woman could catch what I was trying to say to her.

She looked at me with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean, Bloom? What don't you remember?" her voice was full of concern.

"I...I...don't...remember anything." I said, through deep painful breaths.

She was worried now as she had her delicate pale hand on my face as she was gently caressing my swollen bruised up cheeks. "What are you trying to say?" her brow rose in confusion.

"I...I...Don't know who you are or...who I am even...or anything...or the car accident that happened," I tried to explain to her as her expression had fallen and she paled up entirely.

"Bloom, how could you not know me? I'm...I'm...your mother...your my daughter," she croaked out. Her inner spirit seemed to be broken. She looked remarkably upset by what I had just said to her that I didn't know who she was...that she was my Mom. I never had seen a person so distraught before.

She sighed heavily. "Don't worry you'll probably get your memories back, you just suffered a minor head trauma in the accident."

Soon we both saw a lady coming in. She was dressed in a dark blue outfit with a clipboard in her hand, smiling at us or particularly me for being awake, I guessed, since Mom said that I've been in a coma for about a month or so.

"It's good to see you awake Bloom," the nurse said warmly.

I smiled weakly as I watched her checking the monitor that read my heart beat pulse and my breathing and bunch of other things that I was not familiar with. I saw a doctor entire the room. He had white crisp hair was nicely neat. He had his pin name on his white cloak. He seemed to be somewhere in his mid-60's or so. He was wearing thick glasses and had a kind smile on his face.

"Hello Dr. Grayson," I watched as the woman who is my Mom shake hands with the doctor with a pleasant look on her face as he returned the greeting to her as his gray eyes scanned me.

"Looks like our patient is finally awake," he smile widely, "how are you feeling, Bloom?"

"I...I'm fine," I gasped painfully as his eyes were on me, trying to read me of how I reacted and gasped in pain.

"Bloom, I need you to show me with your fingers the pain your in 1-5." He instructed me to do.

Mom looked at me as I had four fingers shown to the doctor. He was deeply concerned about that and so was Mom as she stayed by my side.

What could I say?

I was in a lot of pain.

I felt like crap. I hated being like this...so stiff in this bed with IVs in my arm.

He whispered something to the nurse that I couldn't be able to hear.

"She needs a higher level of Pain Killers, one dose up."

"Dr. While I was talking to her, she claims that she doesn't remember anything after the accident or from before and she doesn't remember who she is or who I was." Mom said worriedly. Her green eyes were filled unease.

He raised his white brows directly at me. "Well," he started; my Mom's full attention was on him as he fixed his white cloak.

"After the cat scan of her brain. There was a slight damage to the right side of her brain that stores all her memories, the hippocampus and I think from the accident…the pressure of hitting her head was pretty severe that it had made an impact on the hippocampus. And I fear she might suffer from amnesia," he explained calmly, which I had no idea what amnesia was.

Mom looked on the edge that she was about to faint from the news. "Amnesia?!" she gasped, her eyes going wide.

"Yes, but there's a slim 25% chance she could get her memories back if she recalls a certain memory that's very deep to her and touchy or meaningful to her that she might be able to recollect her memories. I know some of my patients did get their memories back but some didn't." He said cautiously, as his eyes drifted to me.

"I need to ask you a few questions Bloom."

I gave a slight nod.

"What's your full name?"

 _Bloom. I have no idea what's my last name is? I guess I could respond with my name only._

"...Um...Bloom…" I hesitated afterwards since I don't know what was my last name. I noticed he was writing down everything I was saying.

"Do you know your date of birth?"

I paled up.

I couldn't even remember.

What month was it? Was it November? December? January? March? August? And what year? I have no idea how old I am, currently?

This was so embarrassing that I couldn't even remember when I was born.

Mom was gazing at me with an expression that looked heartbreaking as if her heart couldn't handle any kind of suffering I was going through, mentally and physically.

Her hand reached down to my shoulder for sympathy.

I shook my head.

I went red-face at that.

"It nothing to be embarrassed about," he said calmly, "it happens to everyone when they go through a traumatic event like you."

I guess, it is rational of me to be like this even when Mom looked at me as if her heart was about to burst into a million of heartbroken pieces.

It hurt me to see her to go through this.

"It's all for now."

He was examining the bandage that wrapped around my head. He was debating something in his head as he looked at the nurse and pointed out to her. "We should change her bandages and allow her skin to freshen-up for a few minutes before putting new ones on."

The nurse nod in agreement as we watched as he walked out before leaving the room. "I'll check on you later, Bloom."

The nurse did as what the doctor informed her to do, as I watched she pulled the curtains around us. Mom was watching her as she was gently unwrapping the blood-stained bandages that seemed to be dried blood from my head. I felt the cool air on the soft, wounded area on my forehead. It made me shiver.

I saw Mom tensed up when she saw my injuries as she squeezed my shoulders.

But what was worse, was my chest and back as she was being cautious as she is unwrapping the blood-stained bandages. Once the bandages were off, I felt a sudden chill because I was literally half-naked by now. My naked breasts were red-purplish and slightly swollen, I think. At the touch of it...it hurt as I noticed there were many scars across my chest even the sides of my breasts had stitches once but it was either: a dissolvable one, or they had to unstitch it as my flesh had healed back properly.

"How about my back?" I asked.

"There's only a few scars but not as much as your chest," she explained as I felt her soft lips on my cheeks.

"It's going to be okay, Bloom," she assured me.

After the nurse had applied some the healing ointment on my wounded skin and placed fresh new bandages after the ointment had dried up. I wore my nightgown back on as I slowly laid back on the soft mattress. At least it wasn't a hard, crappy mattress.

I only wonder when do I get to leave this place?

"So when do I get to leave?" I inquired, my voice still weak but audible enough that the nurse heard me.

"Well," she pressed her lips, gazing at me and back at the clipboard. It seemed that she was debating when it was the right time for me to leave. "We're going to see how you'll go for the next few days and we might release you the following week."

She opened the curtain once again.

I heard a girl's voice shrieking in enthusiasm. "Bloom's awake!"

She rushed to me with a huge smile on her face. She was eager to see me. The girl had bright green eyes like Mom's and short black hair that almost shown like it was a deep color of purple like the man who was behind her and she had pale skin. She was trying to get on the bed.

"Violet!" Mom scolded her.

"It's fine."

"Your sister needs to rest and the doctor said that no one could sit on the bed." Mom explained to the sad Violet who wanted to sit on the bed with me. I gave my Mom the look. "She...could..." I muttered.

"No Bloom," she warned me as I gave a sigh as she picked up the girl into her arms. She seems to be around four or so but no older than that as I gave her a weak smile.

"How are you feeling Bloom?" a deep voice spoke up that belonged to a man's. He had the same hair color as the little girl and deep colored eyes with a tan skin. He appeared to be young looking if I wasn't mistaken. He looked somewhere in his early-thirties.

"I'm fine," I responded tiredly.

He placed his large hand on my shoulder, looking concern over me.

Suddenly, we all heard a gentle knock on the door. A tall man was standing in front of the door way with long red-blond hair and a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

Who was that man?

Did he know me as well?

I guessing from the flowers he had, yes.

"Valtor, what a lovely surprise?" Mom said, welcoming him in, "It's so nice to see you again."

Who the hell was Valtor? I furrowed my brows in confusion.

He gave my Mom the flowers as she placed it on the table. "Thank-you, you're so generous to bring flowers almost every other week!"

The man's gray-blue eyes fixated on me, examining me entirely. He had a painful expression but didn't show it as much. But before he could approach me my Mom pulled him to aside.

"Listen, Valtor," she took in a deep breath in and looked at him with a serious look on her face, "ever since she had woken up, she doesn't remember anything...and when I say anything I mean it."

He looked utterly surprised, a bit of horror shown on his face as well.

"Wait? She doesn't remember anything after the accident meaning that she doesn't remember us or even who she is?" his tone of voice was filled with shock as he looked at Mom. She had stern look on her face as she gave him a nod.

"But...but how?" he faltered.

"The accident, it'd had an impact on her brain. The doctor told me that she may suffer from amnesia."

"Amnesia?" he was appalled by the sudden news. He blinked his eyes quite a few times as if he was in disbelief. Apparently, he was trying to let the news sink in his mind. He looked almost broken and rage was in his eyes.

He closed his eyes for a few minutes before looking at Mom again. "I'm guessing she doesn't know what had happened to Daphne, Oritel, and the rest," he spoke lowly that I heard it as a mumbles of words. Tears were welling up in my mother's eyes. She sobbed hysterically as he welcomed her into his arms.

Why was she so upset?

"Daphne...she's...she's gone...forever...and...I never got...a chance...to see her for the last time or to hear...her voice. But...Oritel...he's still in a coma...and the...doctor think..he might never wake-up...ever again," she hiccuped; her voice was broken.

"Shh...you've been through so much last month, Marion," he spoke softly to her as if he understood her pain. "And again, I offer you my condolence. I'm here for you, for your daughter and if you ever need anything, I'm just one call away."

"Thanks," she murmured as she pulled away. "Look, please don't overwhelm her. She doesn't need to know everything right now." Valtor simply nod as he understood what she'd meant by that.

Mom went back to her younger daughter as she whispered something in the man's ear as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. I watched as the three of them left the room as if they were giving me and that guy, Valtor our privacy.

"Bloom," he spoke softy, his gaze never tearing off of my face. He sat at the edge of the bed, as he took my hand in his. My blood went hot as he kissed my hand. His hand was so warm.

"...So...your name is Valtor?" I asked.

"Yes, my sweet Bloom."

"That's one strange name you've got." He only laughed at my response. Was it suppose to be funny? I didn't think it was funny. I raised my brow at that.

"You said that the very first time we've met," he was stroking my swollen cheeks, softly, for some reason I liked that.

"So...how are you feeling?"

I rolled my eyes. "Everyone seems to ask me that question. I'm _fine_ really."

He narrowed his eyes, playfully. "You _still_ have that _same_ stubborn attitude."

"I'm _not_ stubborn!" I protested, my voice almost fading away again.

He placed his finger on my lips, quieting me down so I won't speak. But he leaned forward to me. I swear, I could hear his pulse beating. I felt his lips on my cheeks. He was giving me a kiss? Why? Do I really know him that well? Well, it is nice of him.

Once he pulled away from me. "I _love_ you, Bloom."

I don't know why he said that word to me. "Love me?" I questioned, in confusion.

He smirked. "Yes, I do and I will say it a thousand times over if I have to."

But...I don't think its a good idea if he said that to me. I mean, I still don't remember anything from my previous life or the life I had before I ended up in the hospital. What if my feelings for him would change or simply had changed? What if I don't feel that way anymore?

I was scared.

"Bloom, it seems to me your hesitating about something?" he implied.

"It's just that..." I started weakly, "what...I...mean I don't remember you. I...don't know if it's a good idea."

He looked at me blankly, as if my words hadn't affected him.

"It's okay if you feel that way for now, Bloom." He still held my hand in his as he gave me a gentle squeeze. But I could tell he was slightly hurt as it shown in his eyes.

He literally stayed here all day with me not leaving this room for a sec, but to only grab some food and coffee so he could stay up with me. He's such a nice guy after all.

But...it's just that I don't remember anything...at all...

* * *

I hope you had enjoyed this chapter one! What do you guys think of this chapter? Did you like it? Please tell me how I did down in the review!


End file.
